hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 28: :) In The World
The twenty-eighth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on July 31, 2009. It is a loose adaptation of the strip :) In The World, from the first volume of the published manga. Plot Summary The Axis (still stranded on the island) sit by their campfire, Italy sleeping yet again dreamming about pasta. He suddenly sits up and decides that they'll make something. Germany and Japan wonder what exactly he means. :) In The World The Axis have just finished making crude makeshift Christmas trees out of pieces of wood, though Japan has only made a cross to hang his star off of instead. Italy announces that they'll start the countdown, though Germany finds it embarrassing and wants to be counted out. As Italy tries to ask why, Germany and Japan sense the presence of the Allied Forces and pull out their weapons. Italy pulls out his white flag and begins to wave it while Germany comments on how "persistent" the Allies are. America only laughs and sends China down to attack the Axis. China manages to easily defeat Germany and Japan again, and corners the panicking Italy. The other Allies come down from the cliff and surround the fallen Axis, as Italy cries out once more for help. The capture is suddenly diverted by the sound of ringing bells. A sleigh driven by flying reindeer rides in front of the moon. As the nations look up, Santa Claus (in actuality Finland) bids them all a "Merry Christmas" and announces that he's brought them good tidings from Finland. England becomes startled by the sight of the sleigh, while China remarks that it's a "strange man in a strange plane". Italy only laughs and thanks "Santa" for coming, while America notes that Italy has a lot of jolly friends. Finland wishes Italy a "Merry Christmas" and tells him that he brought him the gift he wanted, and that there are gifts for the others. Finland tosses down eight wrapped gifts, which all land in the arms of their respective nations. England says that he's getting too old to be hyped up over Santa, while France asks Italy if he's the one who invited him. Italy answers that he did, as Santa will surely come if you wish to celebrate Christmas. Finland says that Italy's right, and that Christmas can even come to a battlefield. He notes that Christmas came a little early, though he wanted to brighten everyone else's moods. Japan, looking down into a gift box of food (filled with rice balls, miso, and pickled plums), is amazed that Finland gave him a gift even though he's not a Christian. He adds that he'll have to send Santa a gift back. China marvels over a giant pink plush cat, while Germany stares down at a box filled with erotic books. America realizes that it is in fact almost Christmas, though he had completely forgotten about it due to having focused on fighting so much. He continues, saying that it's the day he looks forward to the most, and that he can't believe Santa came. Snowflakes start to rain down on the island, much to his surprise. Italy cheers over the snow, though Germany becomes confused by how snow could be falling on a tropical southern island. Japan notes that strange things happen, but Finland answers that it is possible to make it snow on an island if everyone combines their feelings of wanting to celebrate Christmas. The Axis and Allies realize that it was their feelings that made it possible, and decide to take a break from their battle to celebrate Christmas. Finland wishes them a holy night and bids them all goodbye ("Moimoi!"), as he rides off in his sleigh. As the camera pans away from the island and out to a view of the Earth, Italy cheers "Merry Christmas!" and is joined by the others. A speech balloon suddenly appears with a chibi of Austria in it, who announces that he too got a gift. Post-Credits Teaser America asks Italy what his decoration is for, and Italy responds that it's a Christmas tree. But the others can barely believe it. As a black footnote is shown with "Until next time", Finland bids a "Moimoi" to the audience. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Finland *Austria Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Austria: Akira Sasanuma English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Finland: Clint Bickham *Austria: Chuck Huber Trivia *There are a considerable amount of differences between the original manga version of :) In The World and this adaptation. The most notable difference is that the storyline in the manga actually takes place during winter (with the Axis and Allies dressed appropriately for the weather), and not on an abandoned island. *The Allied Forces' conversation before they decide to take down the Axis is cut out. In the scene, America assigns roles to the other Allies and informs China that he'll be the one to attack (much to China's annoyance). *Due to the use of recycled footage from previous episodes, Japan does not freak out about China's wok, as he did in the manga. In the manga, only Germany is hit with the wok, and Russia chases after Japan. America proceeds to apprehend Italy, while France does the same with the fallen Germany (who has the wok over his head). *In the manga version, China receives a Shinatty-chan doll as a gift. *At the end of the chapter, Italy expresses his wish to celebrate Christmas with "cute girls" the next year. In the anime, this is changed to the entire cast reciting the last "Merry Christmas!". *This episode ran 5 minutes and 15 seconds in its Animate.TV broadcast, due to an advert for the fourth Hetalia character CD. *Though the previous episode used Germany's version of Marukaite Chikyuu, this one uses the standard Italy version. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes